


Courteous to try and help

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [13]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, or Hayley is done forever with Tommy's bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Hayley's searching for a suitable Christmas Tree for the Cybercafe





	

**Day 13 - Tree**

“Tommy, I don’t even know why I bothered bringing you here. At this rate Connor would have been more help” Haley’s sigh is a long suffering one, Tommy had been no help in choosing a Christmas tree for Cyberspace. She shooed him away, and he grumbled and went to sit in the jeep. She remembered why she had brought him along, the jeep had enough room for a big tree. Another sigh escaped her and she span around on her heel, skirt flowing in the breeze. That’s when she spots the perfect tree, hidden out of the way, behind the other slightly too large trees. It’s perfect, a good size, not to big not too large, and has plenty of branches, good for hanging plenty of decorations of off.

Walking over to investigate it only proves what she thought from a distance to be true, she hails Tommy and they lug the tree over to the car. Tommy pays the man while she makes sure its secure in the back of the jeep. And they drive away back to Cyberspace.

Haley lets the team decorate it, hoping no one will notice the sheer amount of dinosaur themed decorations that end up on the poor tree, and the fact that 4 colours seem to be very prominent. Trent seems to take charge of the decorating and it comes together amazingly. Once there done the rangers settle onto the couch, proud with the work. The hot chocolates she hands them are just a small way of saying thanks. She really appreciates it, more than she’ll ever admit.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from, Fiona Apple - Extraodinary Machine


End file.
